thegrandarchivesofvviventiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dirt Syndicate
The Dirt Syndicate 'is a secret organisation set up during the listening of [[Listener Jojicius|'Listener Jojicius]]. The organisation's mail goal is to spread the influence of the Church of Dirt 'throughout the 'Realm of Vviventia, '''establishing Jojicius' power over the people. To many the Church of Dirt is simply seen to be a charitable organisation and little even know about the existence of the Dirt Syndicate that acts behind the scenes. Creation Jojicius needed to consolidate his power throughout Vviventia and so as he was the head of the Church, if people trusted in the Church then they would trust in Jojicius. New Churches were set up within each of the major cities acting as bases of operation for Dirt propaganda to spread and a '''Whisperer '''would be placed in charge of each one. The followers of the Church would act as the eyes and ears of the town, reporting back to the Whisperer in charge of any anti-church propaganda. Each Church would act as a node in a large network, centered around the '''Grand Cathedral of Dirt '''allowing for the secret sharing of information all over Vviventia. By its members, this spy network became known as the Dirt Syndicate. Establishing Influence Churches alone would not spread Jojicius' influence and so a more active approach was needed. Using money from the Church of Dirt's treasury, the Dirt Syndicate was able to buy out merchant caravans and made sure a Preacher of Dirt travelled with each one, spreading influence on the roads. At each of the cities, the Dirt Syndicate made sure to set up markets outside the Churches to bring people closer to the Church when they are buying goods. Currently, using the generated profits the Dirt Syndicate is buying farms on the the outskirts of the cities to allow for a greater control of the consumption of food, making sure that the goods sold are trademarked as the Church of Dirt. Development Projects The Dirt Syndicate was ordered to help build the '''Grand Cathedral of Dirt with the goal that it would tower over the entirety of the Capitel. The expansion of the Cathedral was seen as an opportunity to import technology of Sandfall to the Capitel by turning the top section of the tower into an airship port. The airship port would be the first in mainland Vviventia and would allow for easier trade and consequently greater network links between the island of Meridhan. Due to the tension surrounding the Church vs State conflict, it was deemed necessary to strengthen the spy network within the Capitel itself, which is currently at the focus of the conflict. The Dirt Syndicate would begin to construct the '''Cavern of Dirt '''beneath the Grand Cathedral, acting as a central hub for a network of tunnels that would run under the entire city. The Cavern of Dirt would allow for members of the Dirt Syndicate to move around the Capitel undetected and infiltrate otherwise thought secure locations with ease. Research Projects After the Cult of Jar incident, it was clear that the Dirt used to create the Jars of Dirt definitely had some magic infused in it as it led to the users being able to feel no pain and gain heightened senses. The Dirt Syndicate covered the whole incident up, saying that the Cult of Jar was simply full of crazed lunatics and that they all ultimately died from bleeding out. The idea that Dirt was infused with magic lined up with the belief of Listener Jojicius; which was that the Witch Doctor (who caused the Great Drought) performed his sun dance right where the Grand Cathedral of Dirt was built. This led to traces of the Witch Doctor's magic being left in the Dirt underneath the Cathedral. With the construction of the Cavern of Dirt underway directly beneath the Grand Cathedral, the Dirt Syndicate found it necessary to use it for research purposes as well. It would act as an area for experimenting on the infused Dirt in an attempt to try and harness the little power remaining in it.